Prior to the present invention, as set forth in general terms above and more specifically below, it is known, that due to the rise of antibiotic-resistant bacteria, honey is starting to be used to combat these bacteria. Furthermore, it is known to use Manuka honey in wound dressings because of its antibacterial and antimicrobial properties. See for example, U.S. Pat. RE 42,755 to Molan, U.S. Pat. No. 7,714,183 to Caskey, U.S. Pat. No. 7,288,265 to Rolf, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,956,144 to Molan. While the use of Manuka honey may have been generally satisfactory, there is nevertheless a need for a new and improved gap-patterned wound dressing, including a patterned foam structure having a gap patterned side and a non-gap patterned side, wherein the gap patterned side includes a pattern of foam gaps disposed between foam areas dosed with honey, where the pattern of foam gaps is formed by the honey dosed areas; and wherein a wound in contact with the gap patterned side discharges an exudate which substantially collects in the individual ones of the foam gaps causing honey in the individual ones of the honey dosed areas to be substantially dispersed throughout a wound treatment zone
It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.